


Für und wider und für

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [28]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Football | Soccer, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Neighbors
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Kaffee, Kuchen und Kalkül gehen überraschend gut miteinander ...





	Für und wider und für

Boerne war ein bunter Hund der Stadt. Dadurch war es völlig normal, dass er bei fast jedem Gang durch Münster von mindestens zwei bis drei Bekannten begrüßt wurde. Kollegen von der Uni traf er dabei gar nicht mal so häufig – Alberich etwa war ihm soweit nur ein einziges Mal über den Weg gelaufen, und das war jetzt auch schon wieder ewig her. Sie hatte damals zwei reichlich kichrige Freundinnen im Schlepptau gehabt (sollte man diese Phase nicht Ende der Pubertät hinter sich lassen?); jene geballte weibliche Gackerei war ihm eher unsympathisch gewesen, weswegen er sich auf ein kurzes Hallo beschränkt hatte.  
Diesen Samstag begegnete er seiner Assistentin zum zweiten Mal. Mit dem Anzug frisch von der Reinigung über dem Arm war er auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Wagen, als er sie im Schaufenster rechts von ihm sitzen sah. Na ja, es war mal das Schaufenster einer Boutique gewesen, aber die hatte dicht gemacht, und ein Cafè war eingezogen. Dessen Betreiber hatten an der Architektur nur wenig verändert, und nun saß man dort drinnen an den großen Fenstern ziemlich auf dem Präsentierteller. Alberich schien das nichts auszumachen. Zu ihren Füßen sah er einige volle Taschen stehen, wie er selbst hatte sie wohl bis eben manche Erledigung in der Stadt hinter sich gebracht. Und wie er selbst war sie anscheinend allein.  
Als sie sich sahen, lächelte sie, und er lächelte zurück. Er winkte kurz, sie winkte kurz. Es folgte die typische entscheidende Sekunde so einer Zufallsbegegnung, in der man wählte, ob man es bei dem Gruß beließ, oder ob man auch miteinander reden würde … und er schwankte, wofür er sich entscheiden sollte.

Eigentlich saßen sie wochentags schon über 40 Stunden aufeinander. War doch ganz gut, am Wochenende mal Pause vom anderen zu haben. Er verletzte keinerlei Regel der Höflichkeit, wenn er jetzt einfach weiterging.

Wobei, früher hatten sie beide hie und da auch mal nette Kleinigkeiten abseits der Arbeit unternommen. Dann hatte er sie zweimal kurzfristig versetzt, und danach war es irgendwie eingeschlafen. Sie war ihm damals auch definitiv böse gewesen … nicht, dass sie es ausdrücklich gesagt hätte, aber er hatte sehr wohl eine ganze Weile Groll in der Luft spüren können. Würde er jetzt in's Cafè treten, könnte die alte Gewohnheit vielleicht wiederbelebt werden.

Obwohl, war das so wichtig? Alberich war nicht sein Liebchen, das beschwichtigt werden musste. Er wollte sie nicht mal so recht als Freundin bezeichnen. Alberich war Alberich, eine eigene Kategorie.

Außerdem war er für seine Verhältnisse sowieso recht spät dran, normalerweise war er um die Zeit längst mit allem fertig, was bei ihm samstags so anstand – sei es Kauf von Gemüse, sei es ein Besuch in der Kfz-Werkstatt. Der in seinem Kofferraum wartende Seelachs (für Sonntag) würde noch auftauen, wenn er sich langsam nicht etwas sputete.

Moment, er war nicht spät dran. Er hatte ganz bewusst getrödelt. Denn Herr Thiel hatte heute morgen seinen gefürchteten „Hallo, liebe Mieter! Es könnte heute abend lauter werden“ Zettel an die Haustür geklebt. Das bedeutete, Thiels elende Sankt Pauli Fanclub Bagage würde heute mal wieder Einzug halten. Wenn es so ablief wie sonst immer, wären sie schon jetzt vollzählig, und hatten die ersten Promille intus. Je näher das Fussballspiel rückte, desto mehr würden diese Neandertaler einen Geräuschpegel entwickeln, der jede von Boerne ein wenig lauter gedrehte Klassik CD mühelos in den Schatten stellte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Zeitung und Internet sich heute einig waren, dass Pauli seinen Gegner ausnahmsweise angeblich in der Tasche hatte. Boerne hatte erst einmal das Bacchanal erlebt, das losgebrochen war, als die Fanclub Jungs einen Sieg hatten feiern können, aber das war einmal zu viel gewesen. Hoffentlich waren die Typen diesmal wenigstens so sozial, die Polonaise durch's Treppenhaus wegzulassen.

Aus seinen unangenehmen Erinnerungen wieder auftauchend, realisierte der Professor erst jetzt richtig, dass er eben die Hand an den Griff der Cafètür gelegt haben musste. Na gut, wenn er nun schon so weit war, konnte er auch eintreten. Kritische Stimmen würden solches Verhalten Flucht oder zumindest Prokrastination nennen, aber er wusste es besser – er handelte aus Kalkül. Denn mit ausreichend Freundlichkeit und etwas Glück würde ihm Alberich vielleicht einen Abend lang Asyl in ihrer lauschigen Zwergenhöhle gewähren.

 

 

„Epilog“

Jetzt saßen sie zu Zweit auf dem Präsentierteller.  
„Aber was hatten die beiden damals derart zu kichern? Oder sind die immer so?“  
„Nein. Das war ehrlich gesagt wegen Ihnen, Chef.“  
„Hatte ich was im Gesicht?“  
„Nein, es … also, auch wenn ich meinen Freundinnen schon oft gesagt hatte dass sie sich irren, haben sie sich meinen Vorgesetzten mehr so wie das typische Klischee von einem Professor vorgestellt. Sie dann mal in Wirklichkeit anzutreffen, hat beide etwas aus der Bahn geworfen.“  
„Ach? Aaah, die dachten, Professor Boerne ist ein grauhaariger Zausel, und dann steht da plötzlich so ein Hecht! Alles klar.“  
Er aß seine Dobostorte gleich mit doppelter Freude. Gewöhnlich ließ er sich nur selten auf solche Kalorienbomben ein, aber er brauchte etwas zuckrigen Ausgleich dafür, dass Thiel heute morgen auch noch allen Mietparteien vorab entschuldigend Schokolade eingeworfen hatte - außer bei seinem garstigen Vermieter natürlich. Boerne fand Kinderriegel für gestandene Erwachsene zwar ziemlich dämlich, aber diskriminiert und übergangen zu werden schmeckte ihm erst recht nicht. Mieser Nachbar.  
Alberich schaute ihrem Chef in etwas abwartender Haltung beim Verzehr zu, und nahm langsam einen Schluck von dem Tee, den Boerne ihr mit Nachdruck spendiert hatte. Als er zur Tür hereingekommen war, hatte es in ihrem Kopf kein großes Für und Wider gegeben, sondern nur einen einzigen Gedanken - „Muss das jetzt sein?“. Lieber hätte sie es gesehen, wenn er schlicht friedlich seiner Wege gegangen wäre. Aber zugegeben war es jetzt an sich angenehm mit ihm. Schon fast zu angenehm. Sein Detektivhobby färbte vielleicht auch nur auf sie ab, aber so charmant und herzlich wie er sich momentan verhielt, konnte doch eigentlich nur irgendein Kalkül dahinter stecken.

**Author's Note:**

> Anm: Falls jemand Thiel in dieser Story allzu gemein findet - ich würd mal behaupten, als Vermieter hat sich Boerne schon viel öfter unmöglich aufgeführt, als Thiel als dessen Mieter. Der Prof bekommt diesen Samstag vom Kommissar eigentlich nur mal ein bisschen eigene Medizin zu schmecken ... ;-)


End file.
